Holding Out for a Hero
by teresanity
Summary: Very loosely based on Spiderman, the only thing is that Quinn becomes a spider-themed superhero. Rachel is one of the populars, in fact she's the most popular but not in the bitchy kind of way. Santana is kind of a hipster. Brittany is Brittany. This does not go along with the movies or comics so the plot is up in the air. The only way to find out the story is to read it. Faberry.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

It's always the same old shit. The alarms wakes me up from my slumber, I slam the snooze button. I sleep an extra five-ish minutes. The alarm goes off again and this time I turn it off for good. I stay in bed for another ten minutes staring at the beautiful woman that is set as my lock screen (I snuck a picture during homeroom) until my mom calls for me, telling me to hurry my ass up. I get up, take a shower, greet my parents, eat some cheerios, and then I take off for school. School couldn't get any more routine. I go to class with my own "cloak of invisibility" on and walk down the halls with the occasional shove into the locker or slushy in my face. Today couldn't be any more different.

I hate it.

I don't know, I guess it's alright. I just really wish she would notice me. Rachel Berry, queen of Mckinley High, the love of my life since the third grade when she gave me a band aid after I fell down and scraped my knee. The one who kissed my tears away and told me I was too pretty to cry. At the tender age of eight, I fell and I fell hard. Not only did I scrape my knee but she scraped my heart and ever since I have been holding onto that moment. Watching her grow to the respected, kind-hearted woman that she is now has been wonderful but I really wished I could get a closer look.

So yeah, my life isn't all that bad, the bullying being kept at a minimum. If only I can just sweep her off her feet and give her something to talk about with her best friends, Kurt and Mercedes.

Anyway, today started out like any other day. I'm supposed to go on a class field trip to some type of museum or lab or whatever. It's not like there are many options, this _is_ Lima.

"Quinnie, wake up! You're going to be late for school." And that's my cue.

I go to my closet and grab today's clothes that'll probably just be ruined and go to take a shower that will probably be pointless if today is one of the many slushy days. Forgive me, for I can be a bit more on the pessimistic side than anything.

"Hey, mom… Russell." I've never really had any kind of relationship with my dad. He literally just grunts at me when I greet him. Very much so like he is doing just now.

"Good morning Quinnie. Any plans for after school?"

HA! "Nope." Plans? Who does she think I am? Someone with a life? No, just, no.

"How about your field trip? Are you excited for that?"

"It's Lima. How exciting could it be…" It's cute how she tries to make small talk while I eat my Cheerios. I'm not about that life.

Just then I hear a car horn. "Santana's here, gotta go. Bye."

"Wait Qui-" The door slams shut before I hear the rest though.

?

"Sup."

"Hi Quinn!" Both Santana and Brittany say simultaneously.

"Hey guys."

"Quinn, are you excited," Why does everyone keep asking me that? "to be taking pictures of the field trip for the paper?" Sweet, sweet Brittany. She should learn that I never get excited…unless it's about Rachel of course.

"It's alright. I got my trustee camera right…here." Where is that damn thing? I could've sworn I brought it with me. I look to my left, nope. It's not on my right. It's not to my left.

"Silly, it's right there." I follow the lead to where she is pointing and squint. Whaaaaaa? It wasn't there when I—

"Fuck!"

The car jerks to the right. Thank God there aren't any cars around, well I'm assuming so since we didn't crash.

"Damnit Quinn! Don't do that!" Right, Santana just got her license. Oops.

"What happened Quinn."

"I forgot my glasses."

"Well good, 'cause you look like even more of a loser than you already do with them on." Stupid Santana.

"I need them to see, idiot."

"Do you want me to turn back?"

I'm contemplating my options. To turn back or not to turn back, now that is the question.

"If we turn back we'll be late and if we're late we'll miss the buses for the field trip. Then Quinn won't be able to take pictures." Brittany has a point. Not to turn back it is then.

"She's right. Head to the school. I'll be fine for one day without my glasses. I mean, what's the worst that can happen. I take shitty pictures?"

"Whatever you say." Sigh, why do these things happen to me?

I'm not blind or anything, I just won't be able to see Rachel as clear as I can. As for the pictures, I like to say photography is a passion of mine so I trust in my ability enough to take a decent picture despite the hindrance on my eye sight.

Just then, we arrive at the school just as people start to board the one of two buses that is currently parked. Santana parks the car and get out, followed my Brittany with them immediately linking pinkies. To be honest I'm kind of totally jealous of them. I want something like that with Rachel.

"C'mon Quinn, any day now."

"Be nice San, she's thinking about sexy times with Rachel."

"Ugh, I don't know what you see in the Hobbit. She's just another stuck-up, wannabe Streisand, know-it-all who is at the top of the social ladder. You know how she got there Quinn? She conforms to societal boundaries. She's just another clone."

"San, your hipster is showing," I say as I get out of the car.

"Shut up, Q. You know I'm right."

"All I know is that we belong together but she'll never know that."

I'm not looking at her but I can just sense her eye roll from here. Typical Santana. Typical Hipster Santana. I'm blaming her for distracting me into not noticing the curb that's right in front of me.

"Ahh!" I basically squeak when I fall, sprawled on the floor with all my personal shit flying all over the place. Good thing my camera was in its case.

"Timber!"

"Shut up Santana."

Brittany is in the middle of helping me up when _he_ walks over stepping and leaving his dirty eleven inch sasquatch footprints all over my book bag.

"I see you fell loser." No shit Sherlock. "Where are your loser glasses at huh?"

"What the fuck do you want Finnocence?" Santana, ever the protector.

"Just to tell you freaks…how much of a…loser…you are." The fucking oaf can't even come up with a legit insult. Idiot.

Before I can say anything, an angel walks before me. Rachel walks over to us, bends down to hand me my book bag. Our hands touch briefly before she places a hand on Finn's arm.

"Finn, why don't you go find us some seats."

"Sure Rach." He smiles that stupid dopey grin before heading back to the bus. Rachel turns to us.

"I apologize on his behalf. Finn can be a little…" she trails off.

"Much."

"Oafish."

"Stupid."

All three of us say almost simultaneously.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, you're Quinn right?" Oh my god, she's talking to me.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do. Your part of the school paper. I love the pictures you take. I've always been into photography but more to observe rather than actually taking the picture. I tried it when I was younger, I was never really too good."

"I-I like pictures too." I'm so stupid. Like what the fuck Quinn, get it together. I mentally scold myself.

"I know." Dear lord, she let out this cute little giggle that sounds like the embodiment of Heaven.

She walks away toward the buses (more like struts really) and turns around briefly to give us her cute little wave before giving Mr. Schue her last name and boarding the bus.

"C'mon lover girl." I'm only slightly aware of Brittany and Santana pulling me toward the other bus. I don't even give Ms. Pillsbury my name. Santana had to do that for me. It's like an out of body experience.

I stay in my Rachel induced haze the whole ride there.

 **A/N: Hello beautiful people, thanks so much for reading the first chapter of this story. I'm going to be honest and say I haven't really written much fanfiction so it would mean so much if you guys can drop a review saying what you think and what could possibly be improved. Constructive criticism helps too so no trolls. I have don't really have a set plot line for this so I'm open to anything. I know it's a bit early but I'm open to suggestions. This is a relatively happy story, or that is my intention but you never know things could change. Thanks again so much. Don't forget: likes, follows, and reviews make the heart grow fonder. Byyyeee. For now.**


End file.
